Mended Heart
by shesshomarulover
Summary: Marion Williams is depressed.So,how does a best friend fix it?And how does our favorite Potions Master fit into all of this? M just to be safe
1. The meeting

Title: A Mended Heart

Summary: Marion Williams is depressed.So, how does a hyper friend plan to fix it?And how does our favorite Potions Master fit into the plan?Whatever will happen?

Catergory: Harry Potter

Pairing:Severus Snape/OFC

Rating:T

Warnings:Speech,Laugage,(mainly my own) ONE lemon.

Author's Notes: This is my first story.That I plan on finishing.Anyway,I may not update too often.Marching band and other crap.

Disclaimer:shesshomarulover does not own Harry Potter.

"I can't belive I was foolish enough to let you talk me into this."

"Oh come on,you've been depressed ever since that bastard broke up with you.Ya need to get over it."

Marion Williams sighed in defeat.She knew it was pointless to try to argue,let alone WIN an arguement with Desiree.Though she tried.

And lost.Often.

Marion was seventeen,about to turn eighteen.She had short brown hair that curled at the end,with dark brown eyes.She was average build wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt,complete with blacks leather boots.All her friends idea.Marion turned to the clock tower and saw that it was 11:45._Only fifteen minutes left,then we can straighten this whole mess out._Marion felt a lttle sad at that last thought.She had been feeling down,and had hoped that whoever Desiree set her up with would be able to help.But she didn't want to force anyone,and knew when he saw her he would change his mind.He probably already came,saw her,and left.It wouldn't surprise her.Little did Marion or Desiree know,a certain old man with a twinkle in his eyes wasn't going to let that happen.

Hogwarts

Severus Snape,youngest Potions Master in over 300 years,Death Eater turned spy,was mad.No more then mad.He was pissed.Albus

'twinkle eye' Dumbledore has done the unthinkle.He set Severus up on a BLIND DATE.WITH A 17 YEAR OLD MUGGLE GIRL!

Severus had been enjoying himself quite nicely down in the dungeons mixing potions,when a terrified house-elf(with good reason too)popped into his labs witha summons from the Headmaster.Snape,angry at being interupted,stomped up to the stone gargoyle.He glared at,willing it to open just so he wouldn't have to say the stupid cavity inducing password.When the gargoyle didn't move,however,he snapped out 'sweetarts' and walked(more like stamped)up to the headmaster's office.Severus didn't even bother knocking.The old bastard probably knew he was there already.

So,knowing that he wasn't interupting anything,(not that he cared if he did more points for him.)Severus slammed open the door to glare at the headmaster,who was sitting behind his desk petting Fakwes.The phoenix,who even Severus had to admit was beautiful,not that he'd ever TELL anyone,let out a sound that sounded a lot like a laugh to the enraged Potions Master.

"Ah,Severus my dear boy!I see you recived my note?Is the house-elf still in one piece?"

"CUT THE SHIT YOU TWINKLE EYED OLD FOOL!"

Surprisingly,the aged headmaster didn't seem to be fased by his friend's outburst.Because he laughed.Loudly.

"Severus,whatever is the matter?"Oh yes,Albus was enjoying himself very,very much.

Flashback

It was about two weeks ago when he got the idea.He had been in his office,it being the last day of school and all.Albus was supposed to be doing paperwork.But was he?No.He was playing a Nintendo DS he charmed so it would work in Hogwarts.He just got to level five when Minerva walked in looking rather upset.

"Albus!You have GOT to do something about Severus!He's too depressed!He made a seventh year boy CRY!"Minerva had ranted.

So,Albus had gotten a muggle newspaper and looked through the personals.He had been about to give up when Fakwes,who had been preening on his perch by the door,suddenly flew over and landed in front the newspaper.Albus opened his mouth to ask what was wrong,when Fakwes let out a cry.Albus was startled because his familiar had never acted like this before.Fakwes payed Albus no mind and pointed his wing at an ad the old man had overlooked.

Albus bent down to read it,wondering if perhaps,despite being immortal,Fakwes's brain was being affected by his age.Pets tend to take after their masters afterall.Anyway the ad read:

17 year old brown eyed girl looking for

that special someone!

Fun to be with!Name:Marion

Albus didn't know where his pet was going with this,but he trusted Fawkes' judgement,so he replied to the ad.

Dear Marion,

I wish to reply to your ad.I too,am looking for that special someone.I am a home ec teacher,(but I am not a woman NOR am I gay)

and would be willing to meet you this Saturday at the clock tower on Ash St. at 12 o'clock pm.I look forward to meeting you.

Severus Snape

_Well,_Albus thought,_that seems alright.Now,to get Severus to go.._

Present

Severus stood there in the middle of Albus' office,his face red in his anger.He was NOT going to go on a blind date with a prepy muggle girl.He refused!

_But,_a little voice in the back of his head that sounded kind of dreamy with an underlying tone to it that sounded a little like a phoenix

song started,_you're going to go anyway._

"Albus," Severus started trying to calm down.Key word being trying."I can't go on a blind date with a muggle girl."

"Ah,but Severus surely just one little date couldn't hurt,now could it?You don't want to hurt her feelings do you?" Albus said with a smile and that godamn twinkle in his eyes.

Severus wnated to say he didn't care,but he knew no matter what he was going to go.At least Albus hasn't offered him any candy yet...

He sighed,his shoulders hunched over in defeat."Fine I'll go.Not that I have much choice.When do I meet her?And what is her name?"

Albus smiled.He knew Severus would give in and go.Yes,all was going to plan. "You meet her at 12 at the clock tower on Ash St in muggle London 3 blocks from the Leaky Caldron.Her name is Marion.Hurry now!You have to dress in something other than those robes."

Severus sighed and turned to leave,counting his blessings.Like no candy.He was at the door when Albus called him.Severus gritted his teeth and said in an even tone,"Yes Albus?"

"Would you care for a sweetart?"

GODAMN IT TO HELL!

Done! Thank god! I won't post another chapter untill I get at least 5 reveiws.Good night!


	2. Four Seasons

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Chapter 2

_**Clock Tower**_

Marion sighed. It was now 11:58. _I knew he wasn't gonna come.Why did I have to listen to Desiree and get out of bed this morning?_ Speaking of Desiree,

who was now pacing up and down street cursing that would do a salior(or Snape)proud, Marion had to wonder what this mystery man would have been like._ Probably an ugly loser with greasy hair and yellow skin. Not that looks matter._ Marion was just about to turn and leave Desiree to her fun when she saw someone walking in her direction.

All Marion could do was stare.The man was tall, probably 6'2 or somewhere around there. He had shoulder lengh black hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck. He was wearing black pants(that Marion was sure was leather)and army-style boots.His shirt was a dark blood red, it almost looked black.

But what caught Marion was his eyes. They were black pools, they looked like they were bottomless. And all Marion wanted to do was lose herself in them.She hadn't even noticed that Desiree had stopped her cursing(to the relief of all the mothers in a 12 foot raduis). All she saw was that handsome man walking toward her.

He stopped infront of her and began to speak. _Holy shit._ The man's voice was PERFECT. It was husky and Marion wanted to hear it whisper sweet words in her ear for the rest of her life.When the man tapped her shoulder, Marion snapped out of her dream world.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The man sighed and said, "I asked if your name was Marion?"

"Uh...oh! Yes it is!"

"Well, my name is Severus. I believe that I answered your personal ad in the paper?"

"Oh! Right! Well, um...I'm not too sure about what to do now." Marion looked at Severus. "So, Severus any thoughts?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a minute. "I know of very nice karokoe(a/n: yes i spelled that wrong)bar about 3 or 4 blocks from here."

Marion, who was too busy staring into those bottomless black eyes readily agreed. Desiree had slipped away to the two some private time to get to know each other. Severus raised an eyebrow at Marion's lack of speech. Nonetheless, he offered her his arm and led her down the street to the karoke bar.

_**Snape pov**_

I can't believe I'm really doing this. I haven't been on a date in years. Much less with a muggle. Sometimes I don't know WHAT posses Albus sometimes, But I wish it would stop. Or take over Flinch. That would be funny. Besides, Mary, or whatever her name is, probably is one of two things. One, ugly. Two, prepy. Shit, I think I see her.

Oh, dear Merlin.

She looks...not at all like I imagined. She's wearing VERY tight fitting jeans. I can see every curve of her body. For a muggle it's not half-bad. She doesn't look like a prep ethier. Which is good. Anyway, I just want to get this date over with so I can go back to my potions.

I walk up to her and intorduce myself. For some reason she's staring at me. Great. Just bloody great.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Perfect. The girl isn't even listening to me.

I sighed. "I asked if your name was Marion?" The girl, Marion hopefully so I can get this godamn date over with and go home.

After about 30 or so seconds, she finally decides to grace me with an answer.

"Uh...oh! Yes, it is!" Not a very smart answer, but at least we're getting somewhere. But not fast enough.

"Well. my name is Severus. I believe that I answered your personal ad in the paper?" God, I can't believe I'm being civial. To a muggle. If the Dark Lord doesn't kill Albus, I will.

"Oh! Right! Well um...I'm not too sure about what to do now." Then, she turns to look at me! Like I know what the bloody hell to do on a date! "So Severus. any thoughts?" I had to think for a minute. Where to go...wait, I saw a karoke bar on my way down here. It will have to do. Lunch, maybe a dance, say how nice it was to meet her, leave then never come back. Yes, that will work. But what is that pang in my heart? Is it guilt? Regret? Toxic gases from my potions? I destretly wish for the latter.

"I know if a very nice karoke bar about 3 or 4 blocks from here." Thankfully, Marion, agreed so I won't be forced to hunt down somewhere else. I don't know my way around this place. I offer my arm to her so we can leave. Please, Merlin let this be over quickly and swiftly.

_**3rd Person POV**_

Marion didn't know what to do. Severus looked like a prince charming she had always pictured coming to her aid when the other children would pick on her. This is when she was like five or so. Now Marion's fanties are a little more...graphic. Not too graphic. They were like PG13 or something. Anyway, Marion couldn't help but wonder why HE had responed to Desiree's little ad._ I need to get her back for that too._ Marion looked up at the man who was walking beside her. It was about 12:35, and the way the sun hit was perfect. His deep black hair looked even blacker. Sure, he was a little pale, but with his dark clothes it just made him look even sexier._ Oh God...don't tell me...am I in love with him? We just met!_Marion looked up at the man who somehow captured her heart in such a short time.

The gentle breeze was blowing his hair, causing some of the shorter strands to break free of his ponytail. Before Marion could stop herself she reached and tucked the rebelius hair behind his ear. Severus, starled by this looked down at her. "Why did you do that for?" Severus asked. "Um...I...well that is...um." Marion didn't know how to explain what she did. It was like something told her to do it and she couldn't fight it. Luckily, Severus took pity on her and held up a hand to quiet her.

"Never mind. Look we're here."

Sure enough, when Marion looked up there was a sign that said **'Big Joe's Bar of Tunes'** "...What the hell?" Marion said looking at the sign then at Severus. The man in question just shrugged and led his date inside. They took a seat in the very back of the bar(does that surprise you? at all?)and Severus called a waitress over to take their orders. "So," Marion started trying to start a conversion with her dark hair company, "Do you sing?"

Severus just glared at her. But it had no effect so he replied. "Of course not. Do you?" Marion blushed_ why the hell am I blushing so much today? _and looked down as she mumbled something. Severus put his hand to his ear and said, "Pardon me, but I seem to have lost my hearing. Can you repeat that a little louder?" Marion glared at him. Severus was shocked to see it was a glare that rivaled his own. Nice. "I said, yes I do sing." Severus just smirked and waved his hand toward the stage where someone just finished sing 'Billy's got his beer googles on'. "Fine. I will." Needless to say, Severus was shocked. He hadn't really thought she would agree. He watched in amazement as this young woman fearlessly climbed on stage and selected a song. His eyes widened when Marion opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Four scene of love and laughter._

_I'll be alright being alone._

_Four scene of love and laughter._

_I'll be alright being alone..._

_Four scene of love and laughter._

_I'll be alright being alone..._

_Four scene of love and laughter._

_I will be okay._

All Severus could do was stare.Marion's voice was beautiful. It was like she was feeling the song. It didn't sound like words or notes. It sounded like she had lived it. Like the words in the were a part of her. It was amazing. Maybe Severus could learn to love this girl.

_Aishi aeba wakareyuku_

_Sonna de ai kurikaeshita._

_Kioku fukaku tesaguri de_

_Amai kage o motomete wa_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_

_Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo,_

_I'll be alright,_

_Me o tsubureba soko ni_

_Kawaranai ai o,_

_I believe_

Severus felt as if he had heard this song before...he just couldn't place where...

_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete_

_Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete_

_Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo_

_Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Mou ichi dou._

_Negai dake no yakusoku wa_

_Toki ga tateba iroaseru_

_Can you feel me underneath the skin? Shinjite ireba sou_

_Donna tookute mo_

_Stay with me_

As Marion was singing, she was feeling the words. She didn't know the song, as she had never heard it before. But, it felt right...

_Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite_

_Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite_

_Aki no ame fuyu no namida_

_Kazaranu ai de atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Yume no naka._

Marion scanned the crowd, to whom she payed no mind, and found Severus. Her light brown eyes caught his coal black ones.

_Nagareru toki o kokoro ni_

_Ari no mama ni_

_Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide_

_Ai mo yume mo wasure mono_

_Itsu no hi demo atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love_

_Mune no oku_

As they stared at each other, they felt as if they had been together before. It was a warm and welcome feeling. And they knew right then, that they could learn to love each other. And they would try.

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, I'll be alright…_

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, stay with me…_

_Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara_

_We'll be alright..._

When Marion was done singing, the crowd had jumped to their feet and were applauding her. She walked back over to where Severus was sitting. She sat down looking at her knees with a light blush covering her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but Severus cut her off.

"You sang...beatuifully." The compliment was soft and could barely be heard over the next person who was singing. Marion looked up at him. She was caught off guard by the look in his eyes._ No one has ever looked at me like that before...I like it._

After lunch, Severus took Marion for a walk in the park. They were at the pond talking, when Severus's mark started to burn._Godamn it! Why now! I don't want to leave her..._ Marion noticed her companion clutching his right arm, and began to grow worried."Severus, what's wrong?" She reached and pulled his hand off his arm. Severus was about to protest, when Marion gently put her hand on his mark.

"What..." Severus tralied off bewildered. _When Marion touched my mark the pain went away...I still have to leave though..the Dark Lord might suspect something and I can't lose my postion as a spy for the light._ So, reluctant, but firm in his decision, Severus looked at Marion with(_gasp!)_regret written on his hansome face and in his deep black eyes. "Marion, I have to leave. I'm sorry. I'll see you again though, I promise." Before Marion could protest at his sudden departure, Severus, as corny as this sounds, sealed his promise with a kiss.

The next thing Marion knew, the man who somehow captured her heart had left.

**Yes! Done! about time, my hands are startin to hurt. Anyway I need a beta. As you can tell, I cannot spell worth a shit. If intrested please tel me in a review or email me. 2 would be nice. Review please! By the wya, i dont own the song. its Four seasons. the inuyasha people own it and the show. sadly. Any way heres the english version...**

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I'll be alright being alone.**_

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I'll be alright being alone...**_

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I'll be alright being alone...**_

_**Four scene of love and laughter.**_

_**I will be okay.**_

_**If I meet my love, and we part,**_

_**We'll meet again, like we did before.**_

_**The sweet darkness I search for**_

_**Fumbling deep in my memories,**_

_**I can taste the sweetness of the past.**_

_**Although you're not anywhere**_

_**I'll be alright,**_

_**If I close my eyes to that,**_

_**Love won't change,**_

_**I believe**_

_**When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom**_

_**In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea**_

_**The fall wind, and the winter snow**_

_**With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,**_

_**Four seasons with your love**_

_**Once again.**_

_**The promise of that only wish**_

_**Fades away when time passes.**_

_**Can you feel me underneath the skin?**_

_**If those feelings come back,**_

_**We'll be alright,**_

_**If I just believe,**_

_**No matter how far away you are,**_

_**Stay with me.**_

_**The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.**_

_**Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer.**_

_**The fall rain, the winter tears,**_

_**With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,**_

_**Four seasons with your love**_

_**In a dream.**_

_**Time flows into my heart,**_

_**And truthfully,**_

_**Our every day is nearer to a memory,**_

_**Love and dreams may be things forgotten**_

_**one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.**_

_**Four seasons with your love,**_

_**Within my heart.**_

_**Four scene, four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, I'll be alright…**_

_**Four scene, four four seasons**_

_**Four scene, stay with me…**_

**Nice huh?**


	3. The Kiss

**Hello everyone! I know I said I won't post till I got at least 5 **

**reviews, but I thought, what the hell! Not I have anything better to do. **

**Homework could count as one, I suppose. Anyway, I now have 1 beta, **

**JackNevermore. So now my spelling won't be so bad.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Five days later...**_

Marion was sitting in math class, trying to pay attention to what the

teacher was saying. She really should have, seeing as math was her

worst subject, and she wanted it all to just die and leave her alone.

Goddamned numbers...when the hell are we going to use this stuff anyway? It's

pointless and it makes my head hurt. Even though this was true, Marion

knew the real reason her head hurt was because she hadn't had much sleep

in the past five days, due to Severus's rather quick departure. She

hadn't been eating much either. Enough to avoid passing out, but that was

pretty much it. Marion's mother began to notice the change when she

turned down dinner the night Severus left. Marion was worried sick, she

saw how much pain he had been in before he left. It broke her heart,

which was rather silly as she had only known him for a few hours.

Yet, no matter how hard she tried, Marion couldn't shake the feeling

that something was wrong. When she touched Severus' arm a couple of days

ago, she felt an overwhelming wave of pain and misery. It chilled her

to her bones, and whenever she tried to get at least a few hours sleep,

she would see people in black robes with white masks bowing down to

someone sitting on a throne. The first two times, Marion couldn't see his

face. But the third time will be branded into her mind forever...

_**DREAM**_

_**Marion was standing in what looked to be a graveyard. She almost threw **_

_**up at what she saw. Dozens of dead bodies littered the ground, making **_

_**it almost impossible to see the ground through all the blood. The body **_

_**closest to her on her left, had no face but it's eyes(it was so mangled **_

_**she couldn't tell if it was boy or girl)**_

_**were wide and glossy with fear and pain. From what Marion could tell **_

_**the person was only around 14 years old. She looked deeper into the **_

_**body's eyes and saw they were once some kind of green color. The person's **_

_**hair was matted with dried blood, and on it's chest was a skull with a **_

_**snake coming out of it's mouth. Marion would have dismissed it as a **_

_**tattoo, but she saw the skin had sealed over it. With a start, she saw that it **_

_**in fact wasn't a tattoo. Someone had branded it into him. Judging by the **_

_**fact the blood had clotted, it had been done while he was still alive. **_

_**'Poor kid...' Marion said out loud. She was shocked when a voice answered **_

_**her.' Yes, it was very tragic indeed. Oh well, life must go on.' **_

_**Marion turned around to face where the voice was coming from. Behind her stood**_

_**a tall man wearing a long black robe with a blood red snake on it. **_

_**The snake curled around the man's waist and it's embroidered head came **_

_**to rest on the man's shoulder. Marion had to admit it was beautiful in **_

_**a morbid kind of way. The man shifted casting his face into her line of **_

_**view. Marion gasped and stepped back stumbling over the bloody body **_

_**behind, leading on her backside. The man's face was extremely white. He **_

_**looked as if he hadn't been in the sun for over at least 6 years. He had no **_

_**nose, just slits, that flared out slightly as the hideous man inhaled. **_

_**His eyes were slits as well, and had the most unnatural red color. **_

_**'W...who...are you? What happened here? Who is this boy?' The man let out a **_

_**shrill, ugly laugh. He sneered at her which only caused her to back up **_

_**more out of fear at the contorted face that was in front of her. ' **_

_**First off muggle, you are to treat my with respect, if you value your sorry **_

_**excuse for a life. Second, I am Lord Voldemort, the last heir of the **_

_**great and noble Salazar Slytherin! As for what happened here, well,**_

_**let's just say some old fool thought he could beat me with his little **_

_**pawn.' Voldemort pointed to the battered body laying in a heap in front **_

_**of the frightened teenager. Marion stared at the body in front of her. **_

_**Sudden compression dawned on her as she realized what had happened. To **_

_**say it sickened her would have been a vast understatement.**_

_**"How could someone use a child like that?" **_

_**That thought was running through her head over and over, each time **_

_**growing louder and louder with outrage. In fact, she barely noticed when **_

_**Voldemort had started to speak again. 'The child's name was Harry Potter. **_

_**He was useless, a thorn in everyone's side. His own family didn't even **_

_**care about what happened to the whelp. It was sad really. I did him a **_

_**favor by killing him. His parents would have been ashamed at what had **_

_**became of their son.' At that Marion's self resolve had snapped. She **_

_**stood up to face the man who was currently looking at the body in front of **_

_**her with distaste. 'Shut the hell up! I may not have known this boy, **_

_**but I can tell he was more of a man than you will ever be! You're evil **_

_**and foul, you deserve to die, not him!' Voldemort stared at the girl wide **_

_**eyed, but not because of the outburst. The heir of Slytherin was **_

_**staring at what was behind her. An angel-like being, with long straight black **_

_**hair, tied in a pony tail. Dressed in pure white robes with gold **_

_**trim, the robes had slits up both sides allowing fast movement for **_

_**battle. The figure had tan skin, and light brown eyes, and upon closer **_

_**inspection, Marion realized that the figure was female. In her left hand, **_

_**was a golden bow with something carved into it in a language Marion nor **_

_**Voldemort knew. On her right shoulder was a quiver of crystal arrows.**_

_**The figure walked over to Marion, who had turned around to see what **_

_**Voldemort was staring at, and extended the bow to her, as well as the **_

_**quiver, which was also made out of gold. Marion reached out to take the **_

_**items, and when she did the being turned to the Dark Lord and spoke. "'This **_

_**girl will be your downfall, evil one. Her light shall overcome your **_

_**dark, and the light will banish you to the darkest pits of hell." The **_

_**being's voice echoed in the empty graveyard. The ground began to shake, and **_

_**crack, revealing the fiery pits the being had spoken of. Voldemort began **_

_**to back away under the powerful stare of the mystical being in front of **_

_**him.**_

_**Screams could be heard and the sky became over come with dark clouds **_

_**and lighting began to strike. The being turned to Marion, who was **_

_**watching all of this in morbid fascinating.' Take an arrow and shoot him.' For **_

_**some reason Marion felt compiled to obey her. She removed a crystal **_

_**arrow from the quiver. Marion put the arrow on the bow string, posed to **_

_**strike. She didn't know if she even knew how to use a bow but she obeyed **_

_**the woman beside her. Marion pulled back on the bow, and released the **_

_**arrow.**_

_**END DREAM**_

Marion had woken up at that point in a cold sweat. That was Sunday

Marion had that dream. Four days ago, and she hadn't slept since. Thanks to

coffee.

" Miss Williams!"

As Marion was still lost in her dream world, she hadn't noticed her

math teacher calling her name. The teacher slammed his ruler on her desk.

Sadly, this caused Marion to jump and fall out of her seat. Marion

stood up rubbing her ass where she had landed. She looked up at her teacher

and winced as her hands hit a sensitive spot. " Yes sir?"

The teacher looked at her for a moment and said, " First of all, silent

lunch for a week. Second of all, someone's here to pick you up." Marion

looked at her slightly overweight teacher in surprise. Mom didn't tell

me if someone was picking me up today... She thought in bewilderment.

So she didn't anger her teacher further, the confused teen picked up her

books and walked out to her locker, her thoughts turning to Severus's

kiss...

**MEANWHILE IN THE FRONT OFFICE...**

Severus Snape stood in front of an old looking woman with gray hair, a

double chin, and lines all over her face. _Stupid bloody muggles...can't _

_do a thing right. _

Severus thought he would take Marion out to lunch, to make up for what

happened five days ago. But unfortunately, the woman, if she can be

called that, said he couldn't take her to lunch because his wasn't on her

sign out list. But the thing, as Severus started to mentally call her,

agreed to call her up to the front office. So Severus was forced to sit

on one of the many couches in the lobby. While he was waiting, Severus

began to reflect on the days after the Death Eater meeting. After the

Death Eater meeting, Severus had gone back to Hogwarts battered and

bloody. Voldemort had somehow found out about Severus being a spy, and

punished him thusly. The heir if Slytherin hadn't used the Killing Curse,

claiming Severus should feel as much pain as humanly possible. After

about three rounds of beatings, Severus somehow found the strength to

Apparate Out of the Dark Lord's clutches. It had taken the ex-spy three days

to fully recover.

So here he was, sitting on a couch in the front office of Spring Creek

High School, (Albus was able to find out where Marion went to

school) waiting for Marion to arrive. To say he was nervous would be an

understatement. He managed to keep cool on the outside, but the inside was a

different story all together. He was so afraid that she would be angry

with him. _She has every right to be... _He thought sadly. He had enjoyed

their time together, no matter how short it was. He had felt more alive

with her than anyone else. Severus only vaguely registered someone

calling his name, he was so deep in thought. "SEVERUS!" Said person jumped

so high that he fell. On his ass. Hard. Severus was about to turn and

give a verbal lashing to whoever had the gall to do that, when he heard

giggling. Severus whipped around, and saw Marion with her hand covering

her mouth, smothering her soft laughter. All Severus could do was

stare. Marion was wearing tight jeans with tennis shoes as well as a black

hooded shirt that curved down with a white shirt underneath. Her

soft brown hair was tucked behind her right ear, and the hair on the left

side fell in her face. Her shirt was hanging off her left shoulder.

Severus hastily stood up, mentally berating himself for embarrassing himself

in front of Marion.

Severus cleared his throat, and extended his hand to shake Marion's (he

was still too nervous) when Marion flung herself into his arms and

threw her arms around his neck. " Oh Severus...I was...so worried..."

Marion whispered in his ear. Severus shivered as Marion's cool breath blew

in his ear. Severus wrapped his strong arms around Marion and held her

close to his lean body. "Shhh... it's alright...I'm fine..." He whispered

to her in turn. Severus than began running his fingers through her

hair, marveling at how soft it was. Marion pulled away to look into those

coal black eyes that had been haunting her mind. Without even realizing

what she was doing, Marion started to lean up, tilting her head to the

side.

Severus was taken by surprise and disappointment when Marion pulled

away. His breath hatched when Marion's soft brown eyes stared into his black

ones. When he saw Marion begin to lean up, he leaned down planning to

meet her half-way. When their lips touched, it felt like fire ran through

them. Marion moaned, closed her eyes, and brought her hands up to bury

them in Severus's soft midnight black hair, deepening the kiss. Severus

couldn't hold back his own sound of pleasure. He ran his tongue over

Marion's bottom lip, gently requesting entrance.

Marion gasped when she felt a soft, gentle tongue ran across her bottom

lip. The tongue gently pushed itself into her mouth. Marion moaned as

the pleasure-inducing muscle rubbed itself against hers.

Marion and Severus pulled away at that point, as air kind of became an

issue. Both were panting, and Marion flushed, embarrassed at what she

had just done, no matter how pleasurable it was. She buried her face in

Severus's chest, not wanting to see his reaction. Please...don't make 

_him leave me... _Marion thought sadly, praying to whatever gods may be

listening.

Severus stared down at Marion as she buried herself in his chest. He

chuckled at this endearing display of innocence. Severus placed a finger

under Marion's chin, tilting her head so he could look at her.

_Beautiful...absolutely beautiful.._ Was the first and only thought going

through his mind.

" Marion, would you like to go to lunch with me? " He asked her with a

soft smile on his face as he gazed down at her blushing face. Marion

blushed a deeper shade of red and said in a soft voice, "Yes. I'd love to

have lunch with you Severus." Severus just smiled and gently brushed

his lips against hers, in a short but sweet kiss. He took Marion's hand

and was about to leave, when the thing stopped them. "You can't just

take a student like that! You have to be on their sign-out list and you

have to have proper id! I'll call the security!" She screeched. It wasn't

pretty, because her yelling caused her two chins to bounce up and down.

It was revolting, to say the least. Severus turned to Marion. " Why

don't you wait outside? I'll talk to her." Marion looked at Severus with a

worried look on her face. Marion knew how protective the adults in this

school were of their students. Odd seeing as half the time the adults

were yelling at the students and giving them silent lunch. Weird.

. " Severus, please she won't do anything. Just take me to lunch

please." Marion begged tugging on his arm. She didn't want the cops that

patrolled the school to come and arrest him.

Severus turned to look at Marion when he felt her tug on his arm.

Severus sighed. There was no way in hell he could say no to those brown

eyes. " All right Marion. We had better leave anyway. I have a surprise

for you." Severus smiled gently at the way Marion's eyes lit up. It was

adorable. Everything about her is adorable. Severus couldn't help but

wonder how much he had come to love this girl. He thought he could never

love again. _Not after what happened the first time... No! Don't think _

_about that Severus. You have Marion now. Let it go._ Severus took his new

found love by the hand and led her out the door. But not before

discreetly performing a memory charm on the sorry excuse for a woman at the

front desk. _Ha... some muggles are so stupid. _Severus looked down at

Marion who had her head resting on his shoulder._ But not my muggle_. Severus

then placed a kiss on the top of Marion's soft brown hair. He smiled to

himself. He couldn't wait to see Marion's reaction to his surprise.

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


End file.
